


Figures

by Numisma (InTheTatras)



Category: Death Note, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-23
Updated: 2006-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheTatras/pseuds/Numisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light likes to figure others out, and he always likes a good challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figures

They meet by chance in an empty playground, just as the sun has died and left the sky with scorch marks along the horizon.

They have never met before, but this is certainly not the last time they will. They somehow know this without ever speaking of it.

One sits on the swing and pushes off, hair flying around him instead of in his face - as per usual - and that constant grin never leaving him. The chains creak with his weight, and with each swing. 

The other is approaching from the opposite side of the darkened park, stopping to listen to the wind rustle the leaves in the trees, and to watch the boy on the swing pumping his legs as he works the swing like a pendulum.

Rather than going higher and higher like most people he's seen on swings, this boy keeps at a low, steady pace. His eyes are constantly shut, though they look as if they're almost smiling.

He's seen smiling eyes like this before.

The other is about to leave when the boy on the swing comes to a stop, feet jammed in the sandpit, and looks over at him, off to the side. "You like watching people unawares?" 

Before he answers, the elder, taller one walks up to the swingset, eyes never leaving the boy's face - eyes still shut, even at nighttime, and lips still smiling - and leans against the metal pole. "I like figuring others out, is all."

Looking at this boy, the other thinks, is like looking at himself eight years ago. 

The boy chuckles, and responds in that soft voice of his, "Is that so? Well then, have you figured me out yet?"

"Not in the least."

"I see." The boy resumes swinging. The chains rattle.

Light sits himself down in the swing beside him, wraps his hands around the chains, and watches just a little longer. "I will find a way to, though. I always do."

"Do you, now?" The boy opens his eyes and stares at him mid-swing, and Light can't help but feel he's been challenged.

"You'll see."

A chuckle. "Maybe you will, and maybe you won't."

And in the mirror between them, a small crack appears.


End file.
